


A Wedding at the Bunker

by claimingsanctuary (timeschange)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas is Human, M/M, Prompt Fic, This will seriously make you die of cuteness, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, also some smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeschange/pseuds/claimingsanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are getting married. And our favorite archangel is the one that's going to be marrying them. Also, Sam REALLY loves weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt asking for a Destiel wedding fic, so here it is! It's not my usual sort of thing, but I had a LOT of fun writing this! :D 
> 
> I have to thank greatofficiants.com and theknot.com for helping me figure out wedding ceremony scripts, because I admittedly had NO idea what I was doing
> 
> The wine bottle and love letter ceremony is something I saw at a friend's wedding somewhat recently, and I thought it was the CUTEST thing, so when I got this prompt a few days later, I simply had to include it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

         “Sam, go make sure no one was around to hear that,” Dean growled. He waited until his moose of a brother was out of the house, then he turned on the ex-angel. “Okay. Cas, man, wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. “You nearly got us all killed.”

         Cas jumped and looked at Dean with wide eyes, seemingly having forgotten that there was another person in the abandoned old house with him. “I…I apologize, Dean. I was distracted.”

         “No shit,” Dean agreed, his expression softening. “You’re good, though? Nothing’s wrong or anything, is it?”

         Cas gave him a small smile. “No, Dean. Nothing’s wrong.”

         “Okay? Anything you want to share with the class?”

         “Yes."

         "Okay?"

         "I love you.” Cas stepped into Dean’s space, searching the hunter’s face for any sign of reluctance or discomfort. Dean only laughed, shaking his head.

         “That’s not what I—yeah, okay. I love you too, Cas. But...wait, is it something with _us_ that was distracting you?” he asked, suddenly nervous.

         “Sort of,” Cas smirked, planting kisses along Dean’s jaw.

         “Sort of?”

         “It’s more something I want to do.”

         Cas reached forward, hooking his thumbs around the taller man’s belt loops, and tugged him closer. Closing the space between them, Dean planted a chaste kiss on the ex-angel’s lips.

         Not that it stayed chaste long. He found his fingers twisting into the messy dark hair, and he felt desperate fingers grasping along the back of his jacket as the kiss deepened. The fingers slipped under the fabric of his jacket, trying to get closer to his skin.

         “S'that what you wanted to do, Cas?” Dean asked, somewhat out of breath.

         “No.”

         Dean blinked at him. "Oh."

         Before Dean realized what was happening, Cas was dropping to one knee in front of him and grabbing his hand.

         Dean froze, eyes growing wide. “Cas,” he began uncertainly, "What are you doing?”

         “I’m trying to propose to you, Dean. Don’t interrupt,” the ex-angel grumbled, managing to look put out even while gazing up at Dean lovingly.

         “Uh, Cas,” the hunter said again, passing a hand over his face. “You’re supposed to do this somewhere romantic, you know? Like a candle lit dinner or some shit. Not, uh—“ he kicked at the nearby decapitated body of a vamp.

         “I was under the impression it can also be done in a place of significance for the couple in question, Dean,” Cas challenged, rising to his feet and tilting his head to one side.

         “A vamp’s nest in Philly? That’s significant for us?”

         “It has a certain symbolic meaning,” Cas explained, the lines around his eyes deepening as he gave Dean a soft smile. “You’re a hunter, you always have been and you always will be. I’m a hunter now as well. Every day we face new abominations—and in the midst of this darkness and chaos, at least we aren’t alone. We have each other, and we’ll be together until the end. It’s important for us to remember that, even in places like this,” Cas nudged the body Dean had kicked earlier. He squinted at Dean. “Besides, if I love you and you love me, and we agree that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, then why should it matter the circumstances under which I make my proposal?”

         “Cas, you’re such a sap.”

         Castiel sighed. “Dean, if you do not wish to—“

         “No, I do!” Dean shouted, taking a step closer to his angel. “I just—um...I wanted to be the one to ask,” he admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck.

         Cas smiled at him—Dean’s favorite smile of Cas’, nose-and-eye-crinkling adorableness included. “Then ask.”

         Dean huffed and dropped to one knee. “Okay. But for the record? The way I was planning would've been way better.”

         Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean.”

         Taking one of Cas’ hands in his own and grinning up at the man, Dean began, “Oh, dearest, darlingest Castiel,” he teased, “Will you marry me?”

         “’Darlingest’ isn’t a word Dean,” Castiel’s said, pulling his hand free to use his ridiculously exaggerated air quotes, “but yes.”

         “I’m not going to have to ask your father for your hand or whatever, right? Because I can see some issues there.”

         “Shut up and kiss me.”

         Grinning, Dean jumped up to kiss his fiancé. Which, of course, is when Sam barged back in, eternal cock block that he is.

         “So get this—oh. Erm,” Sam shifted uncomfortable, looking away from the couple enthusiastically making out in the middle of the room. “Wow. You get that you’re surrounded by corpses, right?”

         “Hey, Sammy,” Dean began, somehow extricating his lips from Castiel’s. Which is good because any longer and Sam would’ve worried their lips had been cursed together again. That was an awkward case. Probably the longest of Sam’s life.

         “You wanna be my best man?” Dean asked, not taking his eyes from Cas’ face.

         “Do I want to _what? Oh my God, really?!”_ Sam freaked.

         “No, Sam, I was just kidding,” Dean rolled his eyes, finally looking at his dorky little brother.

         “You’re getting married? Oh my God,” he repeated. “This is so awesome! I can’t believe this is finally happening! We can have the wedding in the bunker! There’s the chapel, you know, and then we can clean out the old ballroom by the library. You can’t have it until everybody flies in, of course—wait. Who’s going to marry you?”

         “Gabriel could do it,” Cas suggested, brightening.

         Dean groaned. “Ugh. I don’t want _Gabriel_ to marry us. Isn’t there anyone else that could do it?”

         Cas turned to Dean, pouting. Over the years, Cas had learned exactly how to get Dean to give him whatever he wanted. He was almost as good as Sammy at the pouty-puppy face.

         “ _Fine._ But if he tries any tricks, we’re finding someone else.”

 

**~Three Days Later~**

         “Okay,” Sam said, slamming a heavy binder on the counter. He set his laptop down next to it, looking between Cas and Dean expectantly.

         “Wow,” Dean said, blinking at the binder. He and Cas were snuggled on the couch, Dean sitting with his arm around Cas and Cas sitting with his face burrowed in Dean’s neck. “I mean, you _usually_ go pretty overboard researching for cases, Sammy, but this is a whole new level of geek.”

         Sam sighed, giving Cas a look as if to ask how he puts up with it. “This isn’t _research_ , Dean.”

         “What is it?” Cas asked, pulling away from Dean’s side to squint at the offending binder.

         “ _Well,”_ Sam began, drawing out the word, “It’s a wedding planner. Since neither of you actually seem interested in doing the work, I printed some stuff out—“

         “Okay, first of all: we’ve been engaged for three days. It’s not like we’re slacking here. Second of all: we _have_ done some stuff. Remember? We were talking about it yesterday.”

         “Dean, saying you want the reception to have lots of alcohol isn’t ‘ _talking about it,’”_ Sam scolded, “Do you have any idea how much work goes into planning a wedding?”

         “No, Sam, I don’t. It’s not like we went to a lot of them as kids. How do _you_ know so much about it?”

         Sam felt himself blush. “Uh, Jess used to really like wedding shows.”

         “Uh-huh. _Jess_ liked them,” Dean winked, pulling Cas back to his side.

         “Shut up, jerk.”

         “Bitch.”

         “Do you want my help or not?”

         “Stop antagonizing your brother, Dean,” Cas said, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. Sam rolled his eyes and Cas turned back to him, smiling. “Sam, we would appreciate your help.”

         “Cool. Okay. I printed tons of articles, checklists, the works. I also got a pinterest account— _stop laughing, Dean_ —and found some pretty cool ideas out there. I don’t know what you want for color schemes, decorations, invites, catering—“

         “Woah. I thought we decided it was going to be, uh, chill.”

         “I don’t want the guests to be cold, Dean,” Cas frowned.

         “No, _chill_ like—relaxed, informal.”

         “Oh,” Cas nodded, “I want that as well.”

         “See? Progress. So what we’re going to do, is we’re going to turn this off—“ Sam grabbed the remote from Dean and shut off the movie they were watching, ignoring the whined protest from Castiel, “—and we’re going to talk through this whole wedding so we can get started on putting everything together.”

         “Sam?”

         “Yeah, Cas?”

         Cas shifted on the couch, glancing at Dean uncertainly. “I don’t actually know how modern human weddings work.”

         “Aw,” Dean laughed, pulling Cas in for a kiss. “You and I can figure it out together, babe.”

         “ _Keep it in your pants, will you Winchester?”_ a familiar voice came from the doorway behind Sam. Dean and Cas looked over Sam’s shoulder, Dean groaning and Cas beaming.

         “Oh no,” Sam groaned, turning to look at the newcomer.

         “Did somebody call for a trickster?” Gabriel asked, practically skipping into the room in his excitement. 

         “ _No,”_ Dean groaned, “No tricks. Please, for the love of God, no tricks.”

         “Relax, Dean-o. The next few weeks are all about you and Cassie. If I’m playing any tricks, they won’t be on you.”

         Dean visibly relaxed.

         “Now, I can’t make any promises for Sammy here, though.”

         “Not now, Gabe, we’re working on something,” Sam said, flipping open the binder and paging through it, studiously avoiding the mischievous smirk he felt directed at him.

         “Ooh, wedding planning stuff, huh? Mind if I join?”

         “Hang on. _Sammy? Gabe? What the hell?_ ” Dean asked, looking between Sam and Gabriel with a disgusted expression.

         Gabriel collapsed on the couch next to Cas and leaned forward to take a look at the binder.

         “Thank you for doing this, Gabriel,” Cas said sincerely.

         “Hey, no worries, kiddo. It’s my honor to be marrying my favorite brother to my second favorite Winchester,” Gabriel grinned, actually pulling Cas in for a hug.

         “Thanks, Gabriel,” Dean rolled his eyes, “And for the record, this doesn't make up for the hundreds of times you've killed me.”

         “What?” Cas asked, giving Dean a confused look.

         “Long story.”

         “Alright, enough talking,” Sam said, “We have stuff we seriously need to go through.”

         “I love it when you take charge, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said with a smirk and a wink.

         “Um. Can you please stop flirting with my brother?”

         “Why? You get to flirt with _my_ brother!” Gabe argued, nudging Cas in the side.

         “ _Anyways,”_ Sam said, “Cas, I wouldn’t worry about being inexperienced with weddings. You probably already know more than Dean does.”

         “Hey!”

         “Dean. You’re clueless when it comes to weddings and you know it.”

         “Okay, fair enough.”

         “So,” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “how about I’ll just, um, give you guys choices? We can go through this all one step at a time?”

         “Sammy, you’re officially hired as our wedding planner,” Dean grinned.

         “Okay,” Sam smiled back.

         “Hooray!” Gabriel cheered. “How do you propose we start, Sam?”

         “Um, how about this: Cas, is there anything in particular you want for the wedding?”

         “I just want to experience a typical human wedding.”

         “Okay. We can do that. Dean?”

         “Wedding pie, not cake.”

         “ _Boo!”_ Gabriel hissed.

“But I like cake,” Cas pouted.

         "You _what?_ Well in that case,” Dean said, making to get up, “I guess there’s not going to _be_ a wedding.”

         “Dean,” Cas laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s waist so he couldn’t move.

         “The three of you are like five year olds sometimes,” Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. “We can have cake _and_ pie. Does that sound good to everyone? Good. Anything else, Dean?”

         “I want to do the wine bottle thing,” Dean said, suddenly serious. “That mom and dad had at their wedding.”

         Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek.

         “We can do that,” Sam smiled gently, “Anything else?”

         Dean shook his head. “Just whatever Cas wants.”

 

         They managed to get everything together in a little over a month. The guests (not that there were many of them) started trickling in as early as two weeks before the wedding, helping with planning and decorations.

         Cas asked Charlie to be his Maid of Honor (after all, she’d helped to get them together in the first place, and since their first meeting Charlie had spent a total of 318 hours investing in Castiel’s movie and tv education, and they’d become very close friends). She showed up in the bunker less than twenty-four hours after Dean called to tell her the news. (And it took her even less time than that to decide she shipped Sam and Gabriel).

         A tailor a few towns over owed them for killing a ghost in her summer home, so they got the suits (plus Charlie’s dress) cheap and speedily.

         Neither Dean nor Cas had overly sophisticated palates, so finding catering was a fairly easy business.

         Sam, it turned out, had a hidden wedding planning talent. Dean and Gabriel (much to Dean’s chagrin) bonded over referring to Sam as “Best-man-zilla.”

         They all worked together to clean the bunker’s chapel, which, aside from a few elaborate decorative pieces at Sam’s insistence, didn’t actually require any decorations. The ballroom, on the other hand, was a disaster. But Sam got everything to work out and look incredible, of course.

 

**~The Night Before the Wedding~**

         Cas grumbled and rolled onto his back, staring up at the blank white ceiling. He’d almost been asleep. He was _so close,_ but something had pulled him back into wakefulness.

         He had a hard enough time sleeping without Dean, he didn’t need this the night before his wedding.

          _His wedding._ He was going to get married _to Dean._ He beamed up at the ceiling.

         And there it was again. A gentle knocking on his door.

         “Come in,” he called, his voice rough with sleep.

         He heard the door open and close, saw the sliver of light leak in from the hallway. He propped himself up on his elbows to see who it was.

         “I thought we weren’t allowed to see each other,” he smiled up at his fiancé.

         “Screw Sam and his rules,” Dean growled, sliding under the covers to slot his body against Castiel’s. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

         “I was having trouble as well,” Cas said, turning to bury his face in Dean’s neck. “You okay?”

         “Yeah.”

         “You seem nervous.”

         Dean sighed. “I never thought I would get married,” he breathed, twisting to stare up at the ceiling. He propped an arm underneath his head.

         “You’re not rethinking this, are you Dean?” Cas asked, worried Dean’s commitment and self-doubt issues were finally catching up with him.

         “No, course not, it’s just…weird. That this is really happening. And that I’m totally cool with it happening, you know? _That’s_ the weird part,” Dean said, turning his head to look at Cas.

         “Well I’m glad you’re cool with it, Dean,” Cas smiled up at him sweetly.

         “Yeah. We’re getting married tomorrow, Cas,” Dean beamed back at him, wiggling closer excitedly.

         “Yes we are.”

         “You’re gonna be my husband.”

         “And you’re going to be mine.”

         “Sam will finally stop being crazy.”

         “...Maybe.”

         “Gabriel will go back to wherever the hell he came from.”

         “Probably not.”

         “You know? I probably wouldn’t even mind if he hung around for a little while. He and Sam seem to be getting along well, and it's nice seeing the kid happy again.”

         “I’m glad.”

         “Cas?”

         "Yes, Dean?”

         “I love you.”

         “I love you too.”

         “Maybe we should go to sleep.”

         “I think you’re probably right.”

         “G’night, Cas.”

         “Goodnight, Dean. Sleep well.

**~Fifteen Minutes Before the Wedding~**

         “Gabriel! You can’t drink _now_! Wait till the wedding is over, dork!” Sam said, tearing the bottle out of the shorter man’s hands.

         “Woah there, Sammy. It’s a _beer_. I’ll still be cogent for the ‘ol ceremony.”

         “ _Cogent_ isn’t good enough. Everything has to be perfect, Gabe!”

         “Re _laaaaax,_ Sam,” Gabriel said. He stood up and approached the hunter, reaching up to place a hand on each of his shoulders. “Kneel.”

         Sam made a face. “Why would I do that?”

         “Because I’m trying to _do something for you,_ Winchester!” Gabriel whined.

         “I don’t care. I do _not_ want to kneel in front of you.”

         “Give me two hours and a bottle of vodka and I can change that.”

         “Wow. Two hours, huh? Do I really seem that easy?”

         Gabe laughed. “Sam Winchester, are you actually flirting _back_?”

         “No! Nope. No flirting. Not from me.”

         “So you say now,” Gabriel said with a wink, “But we’ll see how you feel by the end of tonight. If you can’t score at a wedding, you simply cannot score, eh, Samsquatch?”

         “You’re the officiant, Gabe,” Sam sighed.

         “And that’s supposed to stop me? Seriously, though. Get down on your knees because I was gonna give you a back massage but I’m short and can’t reach.”

         Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, finally deciding to do as Gabe said. “Digging the suit, by the way, Sam. They really show off your shoulders well.” The angel walked around Sam and dug his fingers into the taller man’s shoulders, massaging them. Sam’s response was to let out a nearly-pornographic moan, which, of course, was when Dean walked in.

         “Gross!” Dean said, covering his eyes, “I did not need to see that.”

         “It’s a _back_   _massage,_ Dean. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve walked in on you and Cas having sex?”

         “Look at you, Dean-o! All fancy and dressed up,” Gabriel smirked.

         Dean was wearing his tux, a sleek grey suit with subtle green accents. His tie was also a light forest green—it didn’t match the colors of the wedding, but Cas insisted he get it because he claimed it made Dean’s eyes pop.

         “Are you _freaking out_ yet, Winchester?” Charlie asked, leaping into the room. “Excited to be getting _married?_ ”

         “ _Thrilled_ , Charlie,” Dean beamed, pulling her in for a side hug. “Not as excited as Sam is to _see_ me getting married, eh Best-man-zilla?”

         Gabriel snorted. “I wish that wasn’t such a mouthful,” he said to himself, still massaging Sam’s shoulders.

         “Don’t worry, Sam, maybe it’ll be your time soon,” Charlie said, giving him an obvious wink and a smirk at Gabriel.

         “Oh, Sam _had_ a wedding already,” Dean smirked, adamantly avoiding thinking about the implications of Charlie's statement.

         “ _What?”_ Gabriel stopped massaging, instead staring at Dean in shock.

         “Yeah, remember Sammy? In Vegas! I got you that waffle iron thing and everything?” Dean laughed.

         “Shut up, Dean,” Sam said, blushing, “You promised you’d never bring that up again.”

         "Oh, Sammy, tonight I'm getting that story- no matter how much alcohol I have to pack into that oversized body of yours," Gabriel promised cheerily.

         “O- _kay!_ Well I came in here to let you know that all of the guests are in place and Cas is all ready to go. So when you’re all set, it is _go time!”_ Charlie gave an excited fist pump Judd Nelson style and fled the room.

         “Sam,” Dean turned to his brother, eyes impossibly wide. “Fuck. Sam. Shit. I’m about to get married.”

         “And _there’s_ the freak out,” Sam asked, smiling fondly.

         “Go on ahead, Gabe. We’ll be right there.”

         Gabriel gave them a salute and headed for the chapel. When he was gone, Sam turned to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean. Relax. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and picture Cas in your mind.”

         Dean scowled and shoved his brother’s hand away. “It’s not _Cas_ I’m freaking out about, Sam. It’s just a…general freak out. I don’t like big decisions, Sam. And marriage is a _really big decision.”_

         “Okay, I’m not even going to try reasoning with you. Take this, finish it,” Sam said, handing Dean the beer Gabriel had been drinking earlier. “It'll be great. Everything is going to go perfectly. You and Cas are going to be married, and it's going to be incredible. Dean, I’m so happy for you.”

         “I knew we wouldn’t make it through today without a Winchester brother chick flick moment,” Dean said, smiling fondly.

         “Jerk. I mean it, Dean. You and Cas are really great together, and I’m so glad you found someone that makes you so happy. Now we’re going to go out there, and you’re going to get married. I’ll be right beside you the entire time, man.”

         “’S that it?”

         “Oh, no. No way. I have more to say, but I’m saving it for my Best Man speech later. And for the record, that speech also includes lots of embarrassing childhood stories,” Sam said, ducking out of the room before Dean could come after him.

  **~ _The Wedding of Castiel & Dean Winchester~_** _  
_

The chapel was small and intimate, which was just fine seeing as there were twelve guests and four members of the bridal party, including Dean and Cas. Gabriel stood at the front of the chapel, actually looking the part of the officiant with a kind smile and a fine suit.

         “Good afternoon, everyone!” Gabriel chirped, “Welcome to the men of letters bunker, for those of you who haven’t been till now! What a wonderful afternoon for a wedding, eh? For those of you who _don’t_ know, my name is Gabriel—yes, the archangel— and I’ll be officiating today’s ceremony. You may know me from the Bible, you know, the part where an angel comes to Mary. Yeah, that was me. I'll be signing autographs at the reception later, if you insist. Mary was a lovely woman, by the way. _Anywho,_ let’s get this wedding started, shall we?”

         Charlie and Sam entered the chapel first. Splitting up at the doorway, Sam walked down the right aisle and Charlie walked down the left. Dean and Castiel came next, Dean following Sam's path and Cas following Charlie's. The chapel was arranged so there were three aisles—the boys walked to the front of the chapel separately, and when the wedding was over, they would leave together down the center aisle.

         Castiel’s tux was the same as Dean’s, but with deep blue accents instead (which actually _did_ match the wedding’s color scheme).

         They seemed completely incapable of taking their eyes off each other.

         "If everyone would please be seated. Actually, you know what? Hang on,” Gabriel said, having to crane his neck to look up at Dean and Cas. He seemed to have an idea, stepping down from the podium to grab an empty chair. He dragged the heavy chair all the way up the steps to his podium, ignoring everybody’s cringe at the sound it made from scraping against the stone ground. Gabriel stepped up on the chair so that he towered over Dean, Cas, and Sam. “Much better.”

         “Are you sure you’re qualified to do this?” Dean asked with an eye roll.

         “Dean-O. I’m an archangel. I’m _in_ this thing,” he said, shaking the Bible in Dean’s face, “Multiple times. _Yes,_ I’m qualified. Now, if the groom would stop _interrupting…_ ”

         “Sorry.”

         “Now, my dear baby brother requested that we kick the ceremony off with a scripture reading, and then Dean has a quote to share. And because he’s a cheeseball and a walking cliché, Cas’ll be reading from 1 Corinthians 13, the _looove_ chapter. Cassie?”

         Castiel took a step closer to Dean, giving his fiancé a small smile. Dean reached out to take Castiel’s hand. “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.”

         “Dean?”

         “Uh, yeah. It’s a quote from, um,” he glanced back at Sam, blushing slightly, “When Harry Met Sally. It just--" he looked at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think it fits...us. Um. Really well," he looked up and met Castiel's eyes, smiling slightly, "‘I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you’re looking at me like I’m nuts. I love that after I spend a day with you, I can still smell you on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night…When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”

         “Aw. Wasn’t that sweet. Who knew you were such a sap, Dean-o?"

         The look Dean gave Gabriel had him moving on quickly.

        “We are gathered here today, in the presence of good family and friends, to witness and celebrate the union of Dean Winchester and Castiel in marriage. It’s also a celebration for the rest of us, of course, for it is a pleasure for us to see two wonderful people come together. And of course, I hear we’re all stocked up for the reception and I make a mean cocktail, so that’ll be pretty great too.

         “If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united, you should just _shut your cakeholes,_ because if you don’t see how perfect these two are together you’re wrong. But really, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

         Gabriel then gave a short speech about the nature of marriage. He then paid brief homage to all of the loved ones who were unfortunately unable to attend the ceremony (God knows they had enough of those). In the rare cases where Gabriel set aside his jokes, he could actually produce some profoundly eloquent speeches.

         "Dean and Cas both prepared vows that they would now like to share with each other."

         Dean turned so he was facing Castiel, reaching out and taking both of Cas' hands in his own. 

         “Cas, man, I love you. I wish I could say it was love at first sight, but um, when we first met- not counting when you pulled me out of hell- I sort of stabbed you in the heart. And, you know, we've obviously had ups and downs. But we've had some pretty awesome times too. You're my best friend- no offense, Sammy- and I promise to love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whether we're fighting ghosts or vamps or rougarous, or even if we're dealing with another damn apocalypse. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.”

         “Dean Winchester, I love you. I have spent thousands of years on my own, but it wasn't until I saw the golden light of your soul that I realized I no longer wished to be alone. My beautiful Dean, my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. You have taught me so much...about life and humanity, and I don't know where I would be if I had never known you. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.”

         “Boys, you’re gonna make me cry. I already see a couple of sniffly faces in the audience, and don’t even get me started on the best man over there.”

         “Shut up, Gabe,” Sam huffed, wiping his eyes and looking away. Dean grinned and patted Sam on the arm.

         “Now is time for the exchanging of rings. Dean, repeat after me:”

         “I, Dean, take thee Cas to be my husband—to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live. With all that I am, I honor you, and with this ring, I thee wed.”

         Dean placed a thin gold band on Castiel’s finger, a massive grin permanently glued on his face.

         “Castiel, your turn.”

         “I, Castiel, take thee Dean to be my husband- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live. With all that I am, I honor you, and with this ring, I thee wed.”

         Cas placed a thick silver band on Dean’s finger, then raising Dean's hand to his lips and kissing it.

         “The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver- for each is the giver and each is the receiver…if you know what I mean," Gabried waggled his eyebrows at the guests.

         “Gabriel,” Dean grumbled, blushing a deep red.

         “Sorry, sorry. Like _you_ could resist a set up like that, Winchester. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.”

         “Dean and Castiel, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another, and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged today.

         “Now, before I officially announce the new couple, Dean and Cas have chosen as a couple to perform a Love Letter and Wine box ceremony, after the style of Mary and John Winchester. This box,” he said, pulling a shiny wooden box from underneath the podium, “contains a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a love letter from each to the other. The letters describe the good qualities they find in one another, the reasons they fell in love, and their reasons for choosing to marry. The letters are sealed in individual envelopes and they have not seen what the other has written. It’s like a time capsule of love, which you shouldnt _’t open until your fifth anniversary.”_

         “Dean, and Cas, if you should ever find your marriage enduring insurmountable hardships, you are to as a couple, open this box, sit and drink the wine together, then separate and read the letters you wrote to one another when you were united as a couple in marriage. By reading these love letters you will reflect upon the reasons you fell in love and chose to marry each other here today. The hope is, however, that you will never have a reason to open this box. You know, until your fifth anniversary. And then, you replace the contents of the box—wine _and_ letters—and seal it until your tenth anniversary. You may now seal the box.”

         “AND NOW,” Gabriel shouted, voice lifting considerably, making Dean and Cas cringe away from him in surprise. “By the power vested in me by heaven and dear old dad, I declare you partners for life. You may seal your vow with a kiss.”

         Dean twisted a hand in Castiel’s hair and placed a hand on his back, twisting his husband and lowering him into a dip.

         Charlie, Sam, and all of the guests started cheering.

         “Wow,” Gabe said, tilting his head to watch the couple, “You two are really going at it, aren’t you? Look at you go.”

         “Alright,” Dean said, pulling away from Cas but sticking to his side, “What do you say we take this party to the ballroom, eh?”

**~The Wedding Reception~**

         The wedding reception passed in a blur. Dean and Cas spent the entire night glued to each other's sides. There were speeches, Sam broke down crying in the middle of his and Charlie’s was only somewhat understandable due to the obscene number of references in it. Dean cried a little at Sam’s speech, even though he would never admit it to _anyone_ apart from Cas, who noticed and kissed him fondly.

         Two hours in to the celebration, Gabriel flounced over and collapsed on Sam’s lap. “Ready to flirt with me yet, Sammy?”

         Sam blushed and glanced over at Cas and Dean, who were completely engrossed with each other on the dance floor. It appeared as if Dean was trying to teach Cas how to dirty dance. It didn't seem to be going well.

         “I believe the deal was two hours _and_ a bottle of vodka, Gabe.”

         The archangel perked up considerably. “Wait, so you’re saying that all it takes to get you to have sex with me is a little alcohol?”

         Sam looked around again, making sure no one was around to overhear. “Wow. Um. You know what, Gabe?" Sam asked, downing his drink. "Screw it. How about we start with a dance?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory wedding night smut :)

         “Holy shit, I love you so much,” Dean whispered between kisses, shutting the door and slamming Castiel against it.

         Cas arched his back, crowding up against Dean’s body and touching as much of it as he could. He dropped his hands from Dean’s shoulders down to his ass, using his grip to pull Dean even closer.

         “I love you too, Dean,” Cas gasped. “Bed. Now.”

         Dean laughed against Cas’ lips. “Could we turn the light on first? I had a hard time getting into this monkeysuit, I don’t think I can get it off without being able to see.”

         Cas smiled, groping for the light switch while trying not to lose any contact with Dean’s lips. He finally found it and switched it on, laughing when he saw the room. “It would appear Gabriel has gotten to our room.”

         Dean turned and jaw dropped. The small, boring room had been transformed: the bed had changed into a massive, heart-shaped water bed with bright red and pink sheets, a disco ball hung from the ceiling, and a large boombox sat in the corner. Castiel walked over to the bed, picking up one of the rose petals that were scattered across it. He smiled back at Dean.

         “Hey look.” Dean walked over to the nightstand and picked up the new bottle of lube, “It’s strawberry-flavored,” he chuckled.

         “Go ahead and start getting addressed,” Dean suggested, kissing Cas on the forehead, “I wanna see what’s in the boombox.”

         Dean pressed play on the unmarked CD and suddenly Gabriel’s voice filled the room. “Congratulations, kiddos! I’ve taken the liberty of making a wedding night _looove_ mix for the two of you, to get you in the mood. It’s okay if you’re nervous, Dean-o. Wedding night performance issues are very common, I hear.”

         “Dick,” Dean mumbled.

         “This first song is called ‘ _Angel’_ by Massive Attack, and I really hope you see the irony there.”

         “I hope he doesn’t talk between every song because—“ the words died on Dean’s tongue as he turned to see his angel, half-dressed and watching him with a light smirk. “Shit.”

         Dean stalked toward Cas, tossing his jacket off onto the ground (Sammy was going to give him hell for that in the morning) and slowly undoing his tie, never taking his eyes off Cas.

         He shed his waistcoat and button-up, invading Cas’ space to help him out of his own suit. “So fucking hot, Cas. Can’t believe I’m married to _this,_ ” he growled, raking his nails down Castiel’s now-bare chest.

         Cas made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, frantically working to remove Dean’s belt while Dean planted sucking kisses along his jaw. “ _Dean. We’re still wearing clothes.”_

         “Let’s fix that, shall we?” Dean breathed into Cas’ ear, his voice deep and rough.

         Cas tilted his neck to give Dean better access and nodded frantically, no longer trusting himself to speak. Dean pressed him back until his knees were backed up against the bed, and Castiel started kissing down Dean’s torso—eventually falling back on to the bed—and finally pushed Dean’s pants down. He mouthed at Dean’s erection, licking around just the head of Dean’s dick.

         Dean gasped and screwed his eyes shut. “Cas— _shit—_ don’t start that, or I’m gonna—“ Dean broke off with a growl, threading his fingers through Castiel’s hair and tugging so that Cas was looking up at him, the bright blue eyes meeting green. “Lay back.”

         Castiel nodded and crawled further back up the bed, watching Dean through hooded eyes. Dean stepped out of the last of his clothes and followed Cas back up the bed, deft fingers making quick work of Castiel’s belt.

         Cas pulled Dean into him for a messy kiss. “Dean, I want to fuck you.”

         Dean laughed breathily. “Only since you asked so nicely. I wanna stay like this, though. I like watching you fall apart beneath me, baby.”

         Licking his way into Castiel’s mouth, Dean reached back around to find the bottle of lube he’d tossed on the bed. The song changed to “I’ll Make Love to You” by Boyz II Men (thankfully, Gabriel didn’t narrate the change).

         Cas took the bottle from Dean and reached around to start opening Dean up. Dean jumped slightly when his new husband’s cold fingers started circling his hole, making Cas chuckle into his shoulder.

         “’S cold,” Dean mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as he rocked back towards Cas’ finger.

         “I gathered,” Cas smirked up at him, “Dean, open your eyes. I want to see your face when I enter you.”

         Dean’s eyes flew open and he moaned as the first of Cas’ fingers pushed into him. “ _Fuck, Cas.”_

         “You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Cas said, planting gentle kisses all over Dean’s face. His lips, the tip of his nose, his eyelid, his cheekbones, the patches of freckles along the sides of Dean’s eyes. “You’re mine now, Dean, and I’m yours. Until death do us part.”

         “Even then,” Dean chuckled, pausing to gasp as Cas added a second finger, “ _Oh, God._ Not even death— _Cas, yeah, fuck—_ can keep us apart.”

         Cas hummed happily into Dean’s mouth, adding a third finger. Dean yelped when Cas hit his prostate, the sound quickly changing to a low, dirty moan.

         Dean was writhing frantically on Cas’ lap, trying to decide between rocking back into his fingers or forward into the delicious warmth and friction between their bodies.

         “Cas, please—“ Dean whined, “’S good. I’m good. Come on.”

         Cas nodded, coating himself with lube, and lined the head of his cock up with Dean’s opening. Dean sat up and slowly eased himself down, planting a hand on Castiel’s chest to ground himself. Castiel moaned and arched his back, running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs soothingly.

         After a moment, Dean started rocking gently, quickly picking up speed and intensity. His head fell back, eyes screwed shut, and his lips, pink and swollen, fell open.

         “You look so good like this, Dean,” Cas growled, wrapping his hand around Dean’s untouched erection and pumping slowly. Dean moaned, his entire body shuddering from the sensation. “Riding my dick like that. So gorgeous, Dean.”

         Dean’s lips quirked up in a slight smile, though his eyes remained tightly shut. “Your dirty talk is getting better, Cas.”

         “Gabriel taught me a little,” Cas admitted.

         Dean barked out a laugh, leaning and forward and changing the angle so Cas hit his prostate on every thrust. “I would’ve— _oh, fucking hell—_ paid to- to see that,” he breathed.

 _“Dean,”_ Cas growled into his lover’s ear, “ _Stop talking.”_ He enveloped Dean’s mouth with his own, biting Dean’s lower lip and teasing more breathy, needy sounds out of the hunter.

         He planted his feet on the bed and thrust into Dean with abandon.

         Dean was coming shortly after, Cas only a few thrusts behind him.

         When they both came back down, they stayed where they were, just breathing in each other’s air and passing their hands across each other’s skin lovingly.

         “And they say wedding night sex can suck,” Dean laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before hope you all enjoyed it! This was my first ever prompt fic and I gotta say, it was awesome getting out of my comfort zone to write this! 
> 
> If you liked it, comment or kudos or add me on tumblr or even send me your own prompt! Any of these things are guaranteed to make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: The next chapter is pretty much exclusively obligatory wedding night antics! So you can feel free to stop here if that's not your thing :)
> 
> If you also have a prompt you'd like to give me, [GO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR AND SHOOT ME A MESSAGE](http://fantasy-novelist.tumblr.com/) I'm always open to making new tumblr friends :)


End file.
